For the Love of an Angel
by FollowingTheWolves
Summary: Dean and Castiel reveal their true feelings for each other thanks to a house call made by Sammy to Cupid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, I am merely using them to play out my wildest fantasies. I make no money off of the publishing of this story.**

**For the Love of an Angel  
**

"Dean what are you doing," Castiel shouted as Dean shot a bullet in the creature taking the form of his brother.

"Cas that isn't Sammy," Dean said surely as his gun went off again. Another bullet lodging itself into the impersonator.

"Aww, now Cas you better listen to Dean, he is right you know, I'm not Sam, but I know where he is and have his permission to be here," the Sam look alike stated surely.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother you son-of-a-bitch," Dean yelled as he grabbed salt out of his bag.

"Salt won't come in handy here Dean. I'm not a monster, I'm something much more powerful, something much more magnificent then one of your daily demons. I am the god Cupid," the imposter said. He changed his form from Sam to a handsome young man.

"You're not Cupid! Cupid is a baby wearing a diaper, with the…the…the wingy thingies," he flailed his arm over his shoulder dramatically to emphasize what he was saying. "And you know, the bow and arrows," Dean added surely. He reached into his bag of weaponry again, trying to find something that he could use against whatever the hell this thing was.

"Have you ever seen the real Cupid before Dean? What about you Cas?" Cupid asked the boys curiously.

"No," both of the men responded at once.

"Exactly, so don't judge me. If I weren't Cupid would I be able to tell you that Dean has slept with twenty three women in the past two months?" Dean's eyes got big and he looked in Castiel's direction to see if he was listening. "And you Cas, would I know you are a mere virgin? Or that the person you are in love with is in this very room?" Cupid smiled as Dean's eyes got huge again, but this time his jaw dropped open. Castiel blushed brightly.

"Uhhh…Cas…you're in love with cupid?" Dean asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"No Dean, you've got to believe me, I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want you to find out, especially this way." Castiel's jaw tightened, apparently angry at himself. Dean's eyes softened and he let out a breath of relief that he hadn't even known he was holding.

"Cas, I don't know what to say." Dean paused and thought of a question to ask. He of course asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why didn't you want me finding out Cas, are you ashamed of what you feel? Are you ashamed of me?" Dean, for once in his life, felt incredibly vulnerable and was letting it show unwillingly.

"Its time for me to leave," Cupid murmured to them quietly. _I didn't even have to shoot them with arrows. Their love runs deeply within each other,_ he thought smugly to himself.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you. I am not ashamed that I'm in love with you either Dean." Castiel looked up from where he was staring at the floor and watched as Dean got fidgety. "Look, I'm going to leave," he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door before Dean could protest.

Castiel shut the door behind him and turned around. He wanted nothing more then to walk back into the room, grab a hold of Dean, and just hold him without feeling guilty. He took a few steps away from the door before a tear ran down his cheek to mixing with the freshly falling rain. Reaching his car, Castiel opened the door and was about to climb in when he heard Dean's voice calling from behind him.

"Cas, please don't go," Dean pleaded walking out the door, arm extended as if he were reaching to grab the other man, in nothing but his boots, jeans, and thin t-shirt. Walking a few steps closer he let his arms drop to his waist and he continued, "Cas I can't be around you with out getting butterflies in my stomach. I can't sleep without you starring in my dreams. I can't eat without thinking how I wish you were there with me. I can't even take a shower without getting a hard on from thinking about you." Dean finished with a slight blush as the rain beat heavily down upon him and Castiel, soaking them from head to toe.

Castiel stayed quiet as he closed his car door and took a step closer to Dean, knowing the other man wasn't finished talking.

"Even standing here I don't want to resist the urge to grab you and hold you, just kissing you," Dean said stepping so that there was about a foot between them. "And I don't think I can anymore Cas," Dean said closing the space between them to bring their lips together. Rain dripping off of there hair, down there closed eyes and faces. Dean ran his tongue against Cases lips causing him to open his mouth, letting Dean search the sweet recess with his own tongue. Time seemed to stand still until their lips parted long minutes later. Dean pulled Castiel against his own body fully.

"We can't Dean, I can't," Castiel began pulling back slightly before Dean tightened his hold on him.

"Why the hell not Cas?" Dean asked eagerly. "I'm in love with you Cas. I can't continue life anymore with out you being a bigger part of it, of me," Dean looking deeply into Castiel's eyes as he confessed his inner most feelings.

"You're a human Dean and I am an angel. Angels and humans aren't supposed to be together. It's just something that is unheard of." Castiel sighed as Dean gave him the 'so what' look.

"Cas I am freezing my ass off out here with you, wanting nothing more than to feel your body against mine in that damn shower right now. I want more then that though Cas, I want to feel you in my bed tonight and every night after that." Dean kissed Castiel's neck gently.

"Then let's make it happen," Castiel pulled Dean into the hotel and undressed him slowly, kissing him lightly all over as he did so. Climbing into the shower was the beginning of a night both of the men had never thought would happen and one they wouldn't ever forget. They definitely did things an Angel shouldn't or wouldn't ever do on his own accord.

All the while Sam was sitting outside in Dean's car smiling like the Cheshire cat because he finally got Cas and Dean together. Deviously he chuckled at his clever plan. One thing Sam knew for certain was that Castiel wouldn't be a virgin after the night was through.


End file.
